Nanocomposites are polymer systems containing inorganic particles with at least one dimension in the nanometer range. Some examples of these are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,060,549, 6,103,817, 6,034,164, 5,973,053, 5,936,023, 5,883,173, 5,807,629, 5,665,183, 5,576,373, and 5,576,372. Common types of inorganic particles used in nanocomposites are phyllosilicates, an inorganic substance from the general class of so called “nano-clays” or “clays”. Ideally, intercalation should take place in the nanocomposite, wherein the polymer inserts into the space or gallery between the clay surfaces. Ultimately, it is desirable to have exfoliation, wherein the polymer is fully dispersed with the individual nanometer-size clay platelets. Due to the general enhancement in air barrier qualities of various polymer blends when clays are present, there is a desire to have a nanocomposite with low air permeability; especially a dynamically vulcanized elastomer nanocomposite such as used in the manufacture of tires.
The preparation of nanocomposites uses a number of methods to generate exfoliated clays. One of the most common methods relies upon the use of organically modified montmorillonite clays. Organoclays are typically produced through solution based ion-exchange reactions that replace sodium ions that exist on the surface of sodium montmorillonite with organic molecules such as alkyl or aryl ammonium compounds and typically known in the industry as swelling or exfoliating agents. See, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 5,807,629, WO 02/100935, and WO 02/100936. Other background references include U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,576,373, 5,665,183, 5,807,629, 5,936,023, 6,121,361, WO 94/22680, WO 01/85831, and WO 04/058874. One of the deficiencies of this method is the limited thermal stability of the amines. A second is the lack of chemical bonding with the matrix, often leading to poor mechanical properties and increased hysteresis. A third is the negative impact of the released amines and degradation products have on the transport properties.
One method to improve the organoclay performance is to use functionalized polymers to treat the clay. This approach has been limited to materials that are soluble in water or to materials that can be incorporated into the polymerization reaction. This approach has been used to prepare nylon nanocomposites, using for example, oligomeric and monomeric caprolactam as the modifier. Polyolefin nanocomposites, such as polypropylene nanocomposites, have utilized maleic anhydride grafted polypropylenes to achieve some success in the formation of nanocomposites.
For example, it is known to utilize exfoliated-clay filled nylon as a high impact plastic matrix, such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,060,549 to Li et al. In particular, Li et al. disclose a blend of a thermoplastic resin such as nylon and a copolymer of a C4 to C7 isoolefin and a para-methylstyrene and a para-(halomethylstyrene), the blend also including nylon containing exfoliated-clays that are used as a high impact material. Further, Japanese Unexamined Application P2000-160024 to Yuichi et al. discloses a thermoplastic elastomer composition which can be used as an air barrier. The nanocomposite in Yuichi et al. includes is a blend similar to that disclosed in Li et al.
Elastomeric nanocomposite innerliners and innertubes have also been formed using a complexing agent and a rubber, where the agent is a reactive rubber having positively charged groups and a layered silicate uniformly dispersed therein. See, for example, Kresge et al. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,665,183 and 5,576,373. This approach to improving air barriers has limited usefulness due to the need for pre-formed positively charged reactive rubber components.
Nanocomposites have also been formed using non-ionic, brominated copolymers of isobutylene and para-methylstyrene, and blends of these copolymers with other polymers. See, for example, Elspass et al., U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,807,629, and 6,034,164. It has been found that the efficiency of clay exfoliation, as determined by the relative permeability reduction, is not as high as that achieved in routes involving ionic interaction.
As described above, these nanocomposites are made by mixing of elastomers and organoclays either at melt state or in solution; and, due to the hydrophobic nature of the polymer, the organoclays are typically modified to provide better interaction between the clays and the polymers. The modification process typically involves exchange of Na+ cations in the inorganic clay with organic modifiers such as tetra alkyl ammonium salts. The process is expensive and most modified clays are not exfoliated in polymers or in organic solvent.
Another reference of interest includes WO 98/03562.
There is a need for a method to produce a polymer/clay nanocomposite with improved exfoliation of the clay. There is also need for a less costly method to produce polymer/clay nanocomposites using inorganic clay without modification.